Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/17/17 - 9/23/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *9/17/17 - 6am - Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare *9/17/17 - 1am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/No Barking *9/18/17 - 6am - From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hair-Raising Hare/Hairied and Hurried/Half Fare Hare *9/18/17 - 1am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Hairied and Hurried *9/19/17 - 6am - Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Hare-Way to the Stars/Haredevil Hare/Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent *9/19/17 - 1am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage/Hawaiian Aye Aye *9/20/17 - 6am - Heir-Conditioned/Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry!/His Hare Raising Tale/Holiday for Drumsticks/Home, Tweet Home/Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty *9/20/17 - 1am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Highway Runnery *9/21/17 - 6am - Hopalong Casualty/Hoppy Daze/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep *9/21/17 - 1am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs/Hyde and Go Tweet *9/22/17 - 6am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Red Rodent Hood/Little Orphan Airedale *9/22/17 - 1am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Just Plane Beep *9/23/17 - 6am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/No Barking *9/23/17 - 1am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Lumber Jerks BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/18/17 - 11am - Mr. McStuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *9/18/17 - 11:30am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *9/19/17 - 11am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *9/19/17 - 11:30am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *9/20/17 - 11am - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *9/20/17 - 11:30am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *9/21/17 - 11am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *9/21/17 - 11:30am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *9/22/17 - 11am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *9/22/17 - 11:30am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *9/23/17 - 11:30am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *9/18/17 - 4pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *9/18/17 - 4:30pm - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *9/19/17 - 4pm - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *9/19/17 - 4:30pm - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *9/20/17 - 4pm - El Dia de los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *9/20/17 - 4:30pm - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers *9/21/17 - 4pm - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *9/21/17 - 4:30pm - Fountain of Funk, The/Yes, We Have No Canaries *9/22/17 - 4pm - Spooker of the House/Furgo *9/22/17 - 4:30pm - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker